


Breakthrough

by shiggydabi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Background Relationships, Demigods, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: Lance is the son of Poseidon without knowing it.





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly klance
> 
> everyone and their families
> 
> Lance - Poseidon
> 
> Keith - Ares
> 
> Hunk - Hephastus
> 
> Pidge - Hephastus
> 
> Shiro - Zeus
> 
> Allura is luntenant of the hunters & Coran is a centaur
> 
> (post credit to pngpotpies on tumblr)

Lance Mcclain

As a kid, i grew up living with my mother and never knowing how my father is and i didnt exactly ask about him until i was about 8 or so. I was curious one day so i had asked my mom about him and this seemed to make her kind of sad but happy at the sametime. "He was a generous man.. Wealthy, beautiful, nice, caring, and just overall he was a good person..", she sighed and i could only try to imagine what he looked like. I wondered if he had white hair like i do, wondered if he had blue eyes like i do?

That night, i dreamt about what life would be like if he was still around and if he and my mom were married. They were only secretly dating because he was such a wealthy man and didnt want to deal with rumors. My mom never really told me what happened to him, she just said that he was here one day and gone the next; it didnt make sense to me and it still doesnt today but i never pressure her to tell me more incase i might accidentally make her cry.

Sometimes i wonder what to ask and what not to ask, like i wonder if i should ask my mom about these marks under my eyes or why my hair is white or why i have blue eyes. I figure i should save those questions for another time or wait until the day i try to find my father. I havent given up hope that he's out there somewhere... and wherever he is... i hope he lives with us so mom can get rid of her dumb boyfriend... i dont like the way he treats me and my mom. We aren't his servants like he likes to think.

Sometimes at night, i even pray. Pray to god or the gods that i'm not so sure exist due to all the horrible things that have happened in my life. But i pray. I pray that my father is somewhere out there alive and well. I pray that he finds my mother or me and that he comes back home to have a real relationship with the both of us so that stupid smelly Gabe leaves and never comes back. Gabe is not my step-father and he never will be.

None the less, i sigh and then lay back down in bed and fall asleep to be ready for the next day.


End file.
